I Hear You
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: Killian is the host of a Late Night radio show. Emma suffers from insomnia, and there's just something about his voice, that is doing wicked things to her. Will one call be enough to bring them together? Rated M for smutty smutty smut!


Emma Swan had a secret. A dirty little secret also referred to as Killian Jones. The thing is, even Jones didn't know about it. He didn't even know her.

She was admiring him from afar. Not in a stalkery way, she actually never met the guy, didn't even know what he looked like. But his voice (that stupid Irish lilt) was something that she had gotten very familiar with in the past couple of nights.

Killian Jones was the host of a Late Night Show of a local radio station. It was one of those were people called in to talk about the craziest topics. Normally she wouldn't even listen to that crap. But there are only so many things you can do when you're suffering from insomnia.

And Emma had tried basically everything. Meditating, yoga, special teas, even the good old counting of sheep. Nothing would help.

So one fateful night, around 3 am, Emma turned on the radio, searching for the dullest station she could find, hoping that it would put her to sleep. It was his voice that made her stop. The topic of the night had been something political, but Emma hadn't paid attention to the meaning of the words, too distracted by the way the vowels rolled off his tongue.

Her reaction to it was highly unusual. It had send shivers down her spine, and caused heat too pool low in her belly. To put it bluntly, Killian Jones's voice was a major turn on. So it didn't surprise her when she found herself squirming on her bed, yearning for something, really anything to relieve that tension that was building coiling inside her.

That first night, when Emma was listening to Killian Jones talking about local government (or whatever it had been), her hands started wandering over her body almost of their own volition. And just by listening to his voice, Emma came harder than she ever did before.

His show was on three times a week. And Emma was almost embarrassed by how much she looked forward to those nights. It was almost like an addiction (an addiction to mind-blowing orgasms), but she never missed it. Emma didn't even care about her insomnia anymore, all she wanted was to hear his voice, and to get off. If that made her a pervert, fine, no one would ever find out anyway.

But some nights she was content with just listening to him. Really listening to him. And she discovered that she really liked him.

Killian Jones was funny, they shared the same kind of humor. He never hesitated to call people out for their crap, plus he was really smart. It was almost scary how easily she could see herself fall in love with a guy like him.

Emma never looked him up, afraid that it would ruin the image she had created of him in her mind. Seeing what he looked like would make it too real, the anonymity would be gone.

Suffice it to say that this anonymity didn't last long.

~CS~

''Bloody hell, mate. I couldn't sleep either if I were you. Let's hope that everything sorts itselfs out, best luck, Robin.'' Killian said before his third caller of the night hung up. The poor guy was in the middle of a pretty ugly love-triangle, unsure which woman to chose.

Emma was lying on her bed, intently listening to the conversations Killian had with all these complete strangers.

''Alright, who's my next caller?'' Killian's voice filled Emma's ears, her blood rushing through her veins. (God, what was she doing? Why couldn't she stop?).

''Seems like no one wants to talk to me at the moment. Come one guys, don't be shy. I don't bite.'' He said. ''Well, only if you want me to.'' He added with a chuckle.

Emma cursed at his words. The idiot had no idea what he was doing to her, and how could he? Now she was imagining teeth nibbling on the soft skin of her neck, slowly making their way down to the swell of her breasts.

This reaction was inevitable. Killian's voice was putting her under some kind of spell, causing her body to go in overdrive.

''No one? Please don't force me to play one of those terrible pop songs that the stations wants me to play when no one calls.''

Emma couldn't help but laugh at this, remembering the time Killian spend ten minutes slandering the artist of the current number one hit single.

''Don't tell me there aren't any insomniacs left, just grab that phone and call me.''

Emma's gaze fell on her cell phone that was charging on her nightstand. No, she wouldn't call him. She shouldn't.

''I'm gonna count down from ten, and then you'll have to listen to whatever teenage girls are into these days.'' That was Killian's way to blackmail his audience into calling him. And it almost never worked, much to his chagrin.

''Ten, nine, eight,'' he counted. ''Don't disappoint me. Seven, six...'' Without thinking it through, Emma snatched her phone from the nightstand and dialed the number (that she knew from memory by now).

''Four, three, two,'' and then she heard his voice diretly in her ear.

''Thank God, you're my savior.'' He exclaimed, and it was like Emma was hit by a sledgehammer. She didn't think that it would be so different, that hearing his voice over the phone would be so, shattering.

Cosumed by panic, Emma was already about to hang up, but he stopped her.

''Who am I talking to?'' There was an echo coming from the speakers of her laptop, his voice surrounding her, trapping her. ''Oh and please mute your radio.''

Emma didn't say anything, but she did as he said, perfectly aware that he could probably hear her breathing. (Like this wasn't weird enough).

''Hello? Anyone there?'' He asked again as Emma noticed that she was only making a fool of herself if she didn't say something.

''Yeah, hey, sorry.'' She greeted him, clearing her throat. (Way to go, Emma.)

''No reason to apologize, love.'' He said, and Emma's heart did a little flip at the term of endearment. ''What's your name?''

''Em-'' But Emma stopped, there was no way that she would tell him her real name.

''Em? Just Em, or is there more?'' Killian inquired, and she could practically hear his smug grin. She knew where this was going, she had listenend to his show enough times to know that he would make an effort to tease her.

''For you it's just Em, Jones.'' Emma replied, glad that she finally gathered her wits (and found her self-confidence).

''Oh I see, you're allowed to know my name but I can't know yours? Now, that's not fair, is it?''

''But where would the fun be in that?'' Emma asked him, a coy smile playing on her lips.

''Alright, good point.'' Killian chuckled, the deep sound resounding in her head. ''So, tell me your story, Em. Why did you call?''

''I couldn't bear the thought of listening to another Nicki Minaj song.'' She told him matter-of-factly and Killian broke out into laughter. She loved his laugh, it was rich and warm. Joining him, she pushed herself up to lean against the headboard of her bed.

''God, I hate that song.''

''Are you even allowed to say this? Aren't all disc jockeys supposed to unconditionally love all pop music?''

''I've always been special, and I'm not just any disc jockey.'' Killian told her, and by now Emma had forgotten that she was live on the radio. It felt natural to talk to him.

''But jokes aside, Em. Why is a lovely lady like you awake at three am?''

Emma bit her lip, thinking about what to say. She decided to keep it simple.

''I can't sleep.''

''Well, I figured that. I want to know why.'' Killian said, being persistent. She really didn't think this through. Even if she felt like she knew Killian, he was a perfect stranger. And it was out of character for Emma to talk about her problems with people she didn't know (and to be honest even with those she did know).

''I don't know, I guess it's my job. I can't seem to shut down.'' Emma told him.

''What kind of job?'' Killian asked, but he interrupted her before she could reply. ''No, don't tell me, I want to guess.''

Emma chuckled into the phone. He would never guess right.

''Alright, you get three tries.''

''Perfect, and I'm letting you know, Em, that I'm an expert in knowing people.''Killian said proudly. ''In fact, let's make a wager. If I guess right, you tell me your name.''

Pretty sure that Emma had this in the bag, she agreed.

''And what do I get when I win?''

''The knowledge of being one of the few people who bested me. And let me tell you, there aren't many.''

This whole conversation strangely felt like flirting to Emma, but it couldn't be. They were just talking, and he was supposed to be charming. But a part of her really hoped that they were (but that, she would never admit out loud).

''Okay, Killian, are you ready to lose?'' She inquired smugly, unaware that she called him by his first name.

''I never lose, darling.'' He assured her.

Ten minutes later, Killian had guessed twice, and had been wrong both times. His first assumption had been lawyer. Emma told him that he wasn't that far of, that she had something to do with law. That tip led him to believe that she was some sort of cop, and Emma thought htat he reallly was good at this.

''Give me one more tip.'' Killian said, both of them had completely forgotten that their conversation was live on air.

''But I thought you're an expert in knowing people,'' Emma quoted him. ''I didn't think you'd need that much help.'' She was lying on her back, eyes fixed on the ceiling and the phone resting lightly against her ear. Emma felt like sixteen again, calling her secret crush in the middle of the night.

(You hang up, no you hang up). It was ridiculous.

''I've got it narrowed down to two options, I just need one more nudge.''

''I'm good at knowing when people are lying to me.'' Emma told him, still thinking that he would never guess right. What she did for a living was highly unusual for someone like her, and by now one had ever guessed right. And Killian Jones wouldn't either, no matter how good he was at this.

''Hmm,'' Killian hummed, the sound doing wicked things to her body. When Emma closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that he was there with her.

''You're a private detective, like Sherlock Holmes.'' He exclaimed, thinking that he had succeeded.

''Nope Watson, you're wrong again. And that means I win!'' Emma giggled (an actual giggle, the sound feeling strange coming from her).

''What? No, that can't be true.''

''Face it, Jones, you lost.'' And he was right, the feeling of besting him was great.

''Then what the bloody hell are you, Em?'' He asked her exasperated.

''I'm a bailbonds person.''

''Damn, that sounds bad ass.'' Killian said, causing Emma's smile to widen. ''I bet you know how to throw a good punch.''

'' I just broke a guy's nose last week.'' Emma told him, and Killian whistled appreciatively.

''Remind me to never upset you, I'm pretty fond of my face as it is.''

''If it's as nice as your voice then I would hate to damage it.'' The words slipped out before she could stop them. Her eyes widened in shock, the beating of her heart filling the seconds that went by. She could hear a throat being cleared.

''I can assure you, love, it's just as nice, if not nicer.'' Killian said, his voice husky.

Now they were definitely flirting, and Emma wasn't even caring about the fact that they had an audience. No one knew who she was, or what she looked like. She liked Killian and she would be an idiot not to take this chance.

''So, Em. What are you doing right now?'' Killian asked her, and she could swear that there he was nervous.

''You mean aside from talking to you?'' She asked him, and when there was no immediate reply, Emma decided to play with him. ''I'm lying on my bed.''

''That makes sense.'' And yes, he was definitely nervous, judging from his tone.

''Well, I was trying to fall asleep while listening to your show.'' She explained.

''Am I that dull that I'm putting you to sleep?'' Killian responded.

''No, not at all. Quite the opposite to be honest, you're keeping me awake.''

''Really?''

''Mhmm.''

''How so?''

Emma knew that she was wading into dangerous territory, but she didn't care. Not right now.

''You see, I have a confession to make.''

''Women always do.'' He said, his voice deeper than she had ever heard it.

''I've been listening to your show for quite a while now, there's just something about your voice.'' Emma told him, her voice breathy. There was no going back now. ''I think it's quite stimulating.''

Killian didn't say anything, he was probably thinking that she was some sick pervert and would hang up any sencond. (That actually had happened before)

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'' Emma eventually said.

''Don't be.'' And God damnit, those two words were dripping with something akin to desire. ''Em?''

''Yeah?''

''The show is ending in a couple of minutes.''

''Oh.'' Emma exlaimed disappointment. (Had they really been talking for that long?)

''Do you know Granny's?'' Killian suddenly asked her, surprising her.

''The diner? Yes I know it.'' She actually lived just around the corner, but she wouldn't tell him that.

''I always go there to have an early breakfast after work.''

''Oh.'' She said again, he had been so close all that time. It was even likely that they had already crossed paths.

''I'll be there in thirty minutes eating pancakes and drinking coffee, just like every morning.'' Emma wasn't sure what he was getting it. And it definitely couldn't be what she thought he was doing, that would be crazy.

''It was a pleasure talking to you, Em.'' And then he hang up.

Emma stared at her phone, unsure what to think of that. But she was sure of one thing. He wouldn't tell her about Granny's if he was rejecting her.

~CS~

Thirty minutes later, Emma was walking into the diner. There weren't many customers here at 3.30 am, so it wasn't actually hard to guess who Killian was. And when she saw him sitting in a booth, with his back to her, her heart skipped a beat.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes taking him in. He had dark hair that was just long enough for her to hold on to. A black leather jacket was hugging broad shoulders, and when he turned his head a little she could see the stubble covering his jaw.

(And she couldn't stop herself thinking how it would feel when he buried his face between her legs.)

She didn't know what to do, should she approach him or turn around and leave. This was a stupid idea, she should just go. What was she even expecting from this? What if he didn't like her?

And then, he turned around and his eyes fell on her.

It was almost comically how big his eyes got (those deep blue eyes, that cut into her like two sharp knives).

They met halfway, not caring about the curious glances of onlookers.

''Em?'' Killian asked her carefully, as he took in every detail of her. Emma took a deep breath.

''So, I wasn't exactly sure if that was an invitation or just some very weird form of rejection.''

Killian smiled at her, and then they both stood there like two lovestruck idiots gazing at each other.

''My full name is Emma, by the way.''

~CS~

Another fifteen minutes later, Emma found herself being pressed up against her front door, Killian's mouth covering hers in a searing kiss.

She tilted her head to expose her neck, whimpering when Killian's lips traced a path down to her collarbone.

''I normally don't do this.'' She groaned, her hands trying to yank his jacket down his shoulders.

''I know, you said that already, like ten times.'' He chuckled into her skin as he helped her with the jacket.

''I just want you to know that I normally don't do this.'' She told him again, her hips bucking into his, both of them groaning at the contact.

''That's good, because I don't do things like that either.'' Killian said, while Emma was busy kicking of her boots.

''Good.'' Emma replied, and then they were all over each other. Killian lifted Emma into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. They bumped into various pieces furniture and walls as she told him where her bedroom was between kisses.

He dropped her on the covers.

''So, that's where you were lying when we were talking?'' He inquired, a mischievous smile on his face.

''Yes.'' Emma affirmed as she unbuttoned her jeans. They got rid of their clothes pretty fast. Both of them knew that they already had their foreplay over the phone. They were both ready.

''Bloody hell, you're a vision, Emma.'' Killian said when he hovered over her, his hand cupping one of her breasts, thumb brushing over her hard nipple.

Emma arched into his touch, her eyes tightly closed when she felt his tongue flicking against the other one.

''Keep talking to me.'' She told him. Normally she wasn't one for dirty talk, or any kind of talk during sex. But considering that it had been his voice that got them so far, she wanted nothing more than to hear it at this moment.

''You're so fucking hot, Emma.'' He said, his hands other hand wandering over her stomach down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers dipped into her wetness, where he circled her clit.

''Oh my God!'' Emma moaned, already close to exploding.

''You're so wet.'' Killian said. ''Is that all for me?''

Emma was only able to nod her head, to entranced of the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of her.

''Answer me, Emma.'' He told her.

''Yes, fuck yes, all for you.'' She whimpered. Emma was close, so damn close.

''What do you need?''

''I need you inside of me, please.'' Emma didn't even care that she was begging. This was better than anything she could have imagined. Killian was playing her like a finetuned instrument, he knew exactly what he had to do to drive her crazy.

And he listened to her, for what she was grateful. The time for teasing was over. Emma was barely aware of the sound of a foil wrapper being torn.

Killian spread her legs. A hand on each of her knees, he wrapped them around his waist. And then he was right there, the tip of his erection nudging at her entrance.

Slowly, he pushed inside her. Every inch more excruciating than the one before.

''Fuck.'' The both groaned in unison.

''You feel so fucking good, Emma.'' Killian groaned before catching her lips in a kiss. He started an unyielding pace, thrusting into her with quick and forceful strokes.

Emma basically mewled at every stroke of his, he was hitting the right spot inside her every single time. As their hips met, the sound of skin slapping against each other was filling the dark bedroom.

''Yes, Killian.'' She moaned, Her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Killian angled his hip upwards, now rubbing her clit with every single one of his thrusts.

''I'm so close.''

''Yes, Emma, come for me, love.''

They were in a frenzy, chasing their releases. Something coiled tighter and tighter in Emma.

''Oh my God, Killian, fuck!'' And then she came, crashing over the edge. Emma's whole body went rigid and her mouth opened in silent cry. Her chest flushed a scarlet red as her fingers searched for purchase, finding Killian's hands.

Killian was close behind her, spilling his own release into her, his head falling onto her shoulder as a deep groan escaped his mouth.

It took a minute for them to come down from their highs. Eventually Killian rolled off her, but immediately pulled her to his side, tightly fitting them together.

''I'm glad you called.'' He whispered into her neck. And with her head resting on his chest, Emma finally found sleep.


End file.
